


Catching More Than Just Fish

by ithasthegay_fanfiction



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fisherman!Lance, M/M, mer!Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithasthegay_fanfiction/pseuds/ithasthegay_fanfiction
Summary: “Holy shit.” Lance breathed out in awe as he finally saw what he caught. A merman. In his net. “Oh my god.” Lance slammed the stop button on the lever and cautiously made his way over to the side where the merman was glaring at him. He stopped at the side of the deck and reached a cautious hand out to the net, but flinched back when the dark-haired merman started growling at him.





	Catching More Than Just Fish

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt "maybe klance with Keith getting stuck in a net?"
> 
> catch me on tumblr @ it-has-the-gay-fanfiction

It started out as a typical day for Lance McClain. He had readied his fishing boat and was out on the water by nine that morning. Fishing wasn’t really a job for him, it was more like a hobby and a way to supplement some income when needed. He did okay most days, but it seemed that today, nothing was biting. Lance sighed, deciding that maybe net fishing would be better for the day. He walked over to the wheel to move the boat farther away from the coastline, once he had moved and cut the engine, he went to his net and lowered it down into the water so that maybe he could catch a few fish. “Now all I need to do is wait,” Lance muttered to himself and settled himself in to wait. 

Turns out, he didn’t have to wait long.

Lance scrambled up when his boat started to tip to the side, something big must have got caught in his net and was trying to break out. “Woah!” Lance slid across the deck as he raced to the lever to bring the net up. Whatever it was, Lance needed to get it up on the boat so he could get an idea of what he needed to do. 

As the net started to rise above the side of the boat, Lance got his first glimpse of what he had trapped in his net. A fin… a red fin to be exact. Way too big to be a fish, wrong color to be a shark. “What the heck did I catch?” He wondered aloud to himself. More and more of whatever it was in his net started to reveal itself as the crank pulled the net above the side of the deck. 

“Holy shit.” Lance breathed out in awe as he finally saw what he caught. A merman. In his net. “Oh my god.” Lance slammed the stop button on the lever and cautiously made his way over to the side where the merman was glaring at him. He stopped at the side of the deck and reached a cautious hand out to the net, but flinched back when the dark-haired merman started growling at him. 

“Let me down.” Lance’s eyes widened at the words the merman growled out. 

“You speak English?” Lance asked, surprise coloring his tone. 

“Yes, now let me down.” The merman hissed out, thrashing his shimmering, ruby red tail. 

“I will, I promise. Will you please just answer a few questions for me first?” Lance smiled hopefully. There was a merman on his boat and he wasn’t going to let this opportunity slip through his fingers. 

The merman sighed, “If you lie to me, I will wreck your boat.”

Lance snorted and waved his hands, “I promise, dude. I’m just curious. It’s not every day that you meet someone who is part of a species that everyone believes to be made up!”

“Humans think that merpeople don’t exist?” Confusion crossed the face of the merman, marring his beautiful features.  _ Because of course he is beautiful, how could he not be?  _

Lance nodded, “Yeah. There hasn’t ever been proof… well until now. But uh… can I ask your name? I don’t want to keep calling you ‘the merman’,” Lance made air quotes with his fingers, “in my head. It’s a bit awkward.”

“I guess I can tell you… It’s Keith.” Keith grumbled and brushed his bangs out of his face with slender, webbed fingers. 

“Well, Keith, the name’s Lance.” Lance grinned and shot finger guns at Keith. He couldn’t help but flirt a little bit because let’s be real, it had always been a dream of Lance’s to date a merperson.  _ Not that I’m thinking of dating him! _ Keith rolled his eyes, but Lance saw the hint of a smile that he tried to hide. 

“What did you want to know? The sooner I answer your questions or whatever, the sooner you put me back where I belong.” Keith crossed his arms, a very human-like thing to do if Lance were to decide. Lance tapped his fingers on the railing of the ship as he thought of questions he could as the merman. 

“I’m not really sure… I’m just really excited to be meeting a real-live merperson! Sorry is that an insensitive term? I’m sorry, man, I don’t really know much about how to go about this.” Lance blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. Keith snorted and Lance watched with glee as Keith’s ear fins moved. “Oh my god! They move!!” Lance squealed and smiled widely. 

Keith moved a clawed hand up to his ear fin and frowned, “Yeah, what about it?” 

“Nothing! It’s just cute…” Lance mumbled in embarrassment and turned his face away as it flooded with heat. 

“Thank… you?” Keith replied hesitantly causing Lance to look up. A light blush colored Keith’s cheeks and he was giving Lance a far more open look than he had expected. 

“I don’t want to keep you out of the water for much longer… but I really enjoy talking with you. Is there any way that I can see you again?” Lance asked sporting a small, hopeful smile. Keith looked hesitant before nodding.

“Yeah… I think I would like to see you again, too.” The blush on Keith’s face darkened a little and he slapped his tail against the net in embarrassment. “Can you put me back now?”

“Wait just a second! You haven’t told me how I’m supposed to find you again.” Lance leaned up against the deck to get closer to Keith. Keith groaned and slapped his face. 

“Right. There’s a small, secluded cove a few miles up the coast from here. We can meet there tomorrow, midday if you would like. Now put me back.” Keith huffed out, wanting to get back in the water as soon as possible. 

“I think I know the one you’re talking about.” Lance turned a little to look down the coast. “Thank you for talking with me. You don’t know how much this has meant to me,” he turned back to look at Keith with a bright smile, “I’ll put you back down now.”

“T-thank you.” Keith stuttered out before turning his gaze away sharply, unable to handle how cute the strange human was being. 

“No problem, Keithy boy.” Lance beamed and bounced over to the lever. “See you later!” He hit the release button and watched the net drop. Keith rapidly disappeared from his view. He leaned back against the cabin of his boat and let out a loud sigh. “I can’t believe that happened.”

Lance smiled to himself and readied his ship to go back to port. He couldn’t wait until he got to see Keith, the cute merman, again. 

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr for faster updates! my bio has some links in it if you wanna help me out
> 
>  
> 
> kudos and comments are my lifeblood


End file.
